Of Guns and Pocky
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: AU After the occurrence of an event involving a horse, an unlikely friendship occurs between Senri Shiki and Zero Kiryu. The Night Class wonder what their model sees in the hunter, and Zero just doesn't understand why Senri is so set on befriending him. Contains humor, an overprotective Takuma, and random shenanigans.


**Set somewhere in the early episodes of Vampire Knight**

**Enjoy!**

Senri Shiki looked around with pretend boredom, though in reality he was making sure that nobody was noticing him. The night had pretty much ended, and most everyone was getting ready to retire to their beds for the daylight hours. The truth was that he needed to go somewhere...and for once it wasn't a photoshoot.

"Hey Senri, why are you just standing there?" Rima asked from behind him, seemingly without much interest. The only sign of her genuine confusion was a slightly raised eyebrow.

"...I'm not sure…" He replied back. She understood immediately that his words meant that he didn't want to attract any attention.

"Alright. See you at dusk."

With that, she walked away. Thank goodness Rima understood him so well. Shiki prevented himself from giving a sigh of relief out loud. Now he just needed to get out the front doors. Just as he was about to head in that direction, a hand came out of nowhere and ruffled his hair.

"Ready for sleep Shiki?" The vice dorm president asked cheerfully. "I myself can't wait. It's been a long night!"

Senri stiffened, but tried to play it cool. "Actually...um…"

Takuma's expression of cheer instantly turned into confusion. "What's the matter Senri?"

Ah damn, it was impossible to lie to Takuma. "Nothing's the matter. Let's go to sleep Takuma."

He could just wait a bit until Takuma fell asleep, and then continue his quest. Actually that would probably work better in the first place, because then he could be sure that everyone was sleeping.

If Takuma thought Senri was being suspicious, he didn't let on. Together they walked to their dorm room, changed into pajamas, and laid down in their beds, but not before drawing the curtains tightly shut of course.

Usually it took Takuma around twenty or so minutes to fall into a full sleep. He would wait twenty five minutes just to be sure. Time seemed to tick by slowly. He listened carefully to every single movement that his roommate made. Finally when his breathing seemed to even out, Senri carefully shifted out of bed, fumbling around to look for some proper clothes.

He managed to pull on a shirt and some pants, and then began creeping towards the door.

"...Senri?"

He froze before saying the first thing he could think of.

"I'm just going to get a drink."

"Mmm….okay."

Upon realizing that Takuma was half asleep, Senri smiled to himself. "Go back to sleep Takuma."

The dorm vice president mumbled something and rolled back over in bed. Senri then left the room quickly, before anything could wake his friend further.

Finally he was able to make it back downstairs and out the door of the moon dorms.

* * *

><p>"What kinds of things does she eat?"<p>

"Horse things."

"Like what?"

Zero Kiryu sighed in mild annoyance. "Look vampire, I only gave you permission to come and look at her. I didn't agree to answer these pointless questions….but she eats hay. Carrots too, and a lot of other vegetables and fruits."

Shiki pondered this. "Do you think she'd like pocky?"

"How should I know?" The hunter shrugged. "The chocolate would probably make her sick. Now can't you leave and let me sleep?"

The mahogany haired vampire didn't reply, slowly holding out his arm to the beautiful white horse in the stall before them. Zero didn't understand why Lily didn't get freaked out from the aristocrat. She usually became very unnerved by the smell of vampires.

It had all happened a few days ago. White Lily had escaped from her stall one evening. Senri had happened to have been coming back from a photoshoot, taking a shortcut through the academy grounds so that he could make it to the dorms on time before going to class. That was when he'd literally almost been trampled by the large white mare. She'd stopped, stared at him for a moment, and then didn't move.

Zero had found the two several minutes later, a little astounded by the fact that Lily was willingly interacting with a vampire. That was when Senri also decided that he and Lily should be friends. So he somehow made an agreement with Zero; The silver haired guardian would allow him to visit Lily sometime.

And that time was now.

Once he had determined that Shiki would probably not try anything that would harm his favorite horse, he settled back into a pile of hay and closed his eyes. Lily gave a small snort and stretched her neck out towards the awaiting vampire. Shiki ran his fingers over her velvety snout and almost found himself smiling.

At least five minutes of silence passed. It was slightly awkward. Usually Senri was fine without saying anything, but he felt that he owed it to Kiryu to at least attempt to be polite and make conversation. After all, technically he was supposed to be in the dorms right now since the stables were near the day class students. Zero was being awfully kind to allow him here to visit Lily.

"Don't day class students have class right now?" He asked curiously. Kaname didn't like the night class students to skip unless they had a good reason too...and a good reason was not skipping to take a nap.

"Yep," Zero replied, eyes still closed.

Shiki decided to leave that topic alone, wracking his brain in search of another. It was a difficult task, because he wasn't that social, and he didn't think that Kiryu was either. The model closed his eyes in content, still continuing to pet the horse.

"I think she's really beautiful."

Zero peeked one eye open. "Me too. To be honest I'm a little confused as to why you're so interested in her though."

Senri only shrugged. "Her eyes are really pretty too...and her ears."

Now both of the hunter's eyes were open. "You really don't strike me as the animal type...or even the type to willingly talk to people."

"I could say the same about you," Senri responded dryly. "But you're right about me. Takuma has more of a fondness for animals than I. And he's more sociable."

"The vice dorm president?" Zero asked with a snort. "Yeah, he seems way too sociable towards others for a vampire."

"He's very nice," Senri offered. "We're roommates."

"You guys share rooms?" Zero asked in surprise. "I figured that all of you rich high class vampires got your own rooms."

"No, we share. Except for Kaname-sama of course."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Of course that pampered prince would get his own room."

The model shifted uncomfortably at those words. He hoped that Zero wouldn't say anything else against their dorm president. Thankfully Zero changed the topic.

"You should probably go soon."

"Oh," Senri felt slightly disappointed. "I guess so."

"It's been over an hour."

"Right."

There was another awkward silence, or at least awkward to Zero since the aristocrat vampire had yet to move away from Lily's stall. Then he got an idea.

"Hey, come over here for a second."

"Hmm?" Senri hummed in confusion, but did as he was told.

"Hold out your hand," The lavender eyed teen instructed as he fished something out of his pocket. When Senri complied, he unrolled a package and dumped something into his hand.

"These are oats. Lily likes them, so why don't you go give her those before you go?"

Senri perked up. "Alright."

He eagerly held out his hand to the horse. She sniffed it once before gobbling up the oats, whinnying in satisfaction. Senri allowed himself to smile this time. He really liked Lily! Once she had finished, he gave her one more pat before turning to face the hunter.

"Thank you," He said in gratification. "I'd like to see her again sometime."

"We'll see," Zero told him, but from the sound of his voice Senri would probably be able to see her again in the future.

Senri left the stables in high spirits.

* * *

><p>When Senri arrived back at the moon dorms, he had been planning on just sneaking back upstairs and catching as much sleep as he could before they would need to go to class. Upon entering the building though, he realized that his plan would be impossible. Takuma, Kain, and Aido were waiting on the couches in the entrance sitting room.<p>

"Senri, where were you? I woke up and you were gone! You know better than to leave the dorm without permission." Takuma said, worriedly coming over to inspect Senri and make sure that he was okay.

"Why do you smell like horses?" Aido questioned, wrinkling his nose at the odor.

"Were you at the stables?" Takuma asked. "Senri, what were you doing there?"

"...Looking…" He answered. Technically that wasn't a lie. He had gone to look at Lily. He probably wouldn't have been in much trouble if he'd just said that, but if they found out he was with Zero then he didn't know what they would do.

"Let's all try to get some sleep. Come on Senri." Takuma finally said with a look that indicated the discussion wasn't over. He put a hand on the younger vampire's shoulder and led him back upstairs. When Shiki was finally alone with the emerald eyed vampire, he felt himself feeling terribly guilty for some reason.

"I'm sorry," He blurted out.

"For what Senri? Were you doing something wrong?" Takuma asked. He looked both very saddened and serious as he put both hands on Senri's shoulders. "Listen to me Senri. I know that the blood tablets aren't that satisfying, but you could get into serious trouble for drinking blood on school grounds."

Takuma thought he was drinking blood? A rush of both relief and disappointment ran threw him. He was glad that his secret was still safe, but he saddened him to know that Takuma thought that Senri had tried breaking the rules. He certainly couldn't let his dear friend think that!

"I didn't touch any humans...Zero Kiryu was just showing me Lily." He blurted out without much thought.

"...What?" Takuma's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Ah, crap. He needed to get out of the habit of blurting out the truth to Takuma all the time. Then again, was it really against the rules for him to be talking to Zero? Sure, he was on the disciplinary committee and a human, but he wasn't like one of the defenseless day class girls, so he wasn't in terrible danger in Shiki's presence.

Senri didn't exactly know how to respond, so he stared back, putting on his emotionless face mask.

"Senri...I'm...confused." Takuma chose his words carefully. "I've never even seen you talk to Zero before."

"Can't I be acquaintances with him? I promise not to bite that yummy smelling girl he hangs around."

"Shiki," Takuma lightly admonished him for the Yuki comment. "I'm just not sure how this is going to work out. Zero Kiryu really isn't fond of vampires. He has a reason not to be, but I'm still worried. He could hurt you."

Leave it to Takuma to worry about his well being. He should have been more worried for Zero.

Senri felt his heart sink slightly. "So...we can't be acquaintances?"

"I didn't say that!" The other vampire said quickly, panicked at the slightly sad tone of his younger roommate. "I'm just not sure."

"Are you going to tell Kaname-sama?"

"I'm sure he's going to find out anyway Senri."

"...Will he be mad?"

"I don't think he'll be too mad," Takuma replied. "But he might not completely approve."

"But I like Lily," Senri confessed.

"Whose Lily? I thought you told me you stayed away from the day class girls."

Senri was quick to clarify. "No, she's White Lily. A horse."

Takuma looked taken aback. "I didn't know you liked horses. But isn't she nervous around vampires? Most horses are."

"Not around me," Senri said, feeling quick proud. "And that hunter is her best friend, so he let me come and see her. He said I might be able to see her again."

Takuma still didn't look quite convinced, but he nodded. "Alright Senri, we'll see."

* * *

><p>That night after classes, Kaname spoke to Senri.<p>

"Shiki, I'd like to have a word with you in my room if you aren't busy."

He felt the blood drain from his face. "Yes Kaname-sama."

Takuma flashed him an encouraging smile as he followed the pureblood upstairs. Once they had made it back to Kaname's room, Kaname sat down on a sofa and Senri stood obediently before him. Kaname folded his hands neatly and looked up with complete seriousness.

"I think you know what I want to discuss, Senri Shiki."

**This was merely written for fun. I'll add on one more chapter or two if you want. I'm just not sure what people are going to think of this. See, I kinda just wanted to write a story with my two favorite characters…Senri and Zero. This is what ended up happening...**

**Sorry if they're acting ooc, but this is mostly just humor and friendship...**

**Tell me what you think please :)**


End file.
